A princess problem
by aquagirl13
Summary: sequel to the dragon and his treasure. Read the first story to understand this one. the problems are only starting to arrive. nalu, metion of gruvia, happy x charles and some gale in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

A princess problem – chapter 1

*this is a sequel from my previous nalu story: the dragon and his treasure*

After the confessions, the new couple returned home, being congratulated by the fire dragon, in his human form, he was happy that his son had finally grow up and to have a daughter.

-So, when can I see little children around this place?- Igneel teased, causing lucy to blush while natsu only grinned.

-ask her, for me I´m ready.

-Natsu! You should be helping me!- the blonde blushed even more.

-aye

-see? Even Happy wants to see kids around.

-he´s a cat! You can buy him with fish, and if he´s on anyone´s side is mine.

-no it isn´t.

Igneel sighed.

-they behave like children, but it´s amazing that not even a day had passed and they already look like a married couple.- Igneel teased, once again, while happy looked hurt by lucy´s commentary, the man/dragon noticed this and pets his head- there, there, don´t be upset.

The cat only purred and went to the kitchen to grab a fish. Natsu and lucy were still arguing as Igneel went to open the door, after heard with his amazing ears a knock, his earing was even greater than natsu´s.

-good night, mister igneel- a man stood behind the door, to be more precisely, it was a man of the royal guard.

-good night, can I help you?

-actually, you may. You see, Princess Lucy run away last month and there isn´t any signs of her, if you see her, could you contact the king? He will give a huge reward in return.

-tell me one thing, if she´s missing at one month, the royal guard shouldn´t be looking for her earlier?

-yes but the princess likes to stay in her room during many days , she takes food at night when everybody´s sleeping and doesn´t get out of the room, well, exceptionally when she walks into the forest. We didn´t suspect she had run away until some days ago.

-I see I´ll keep contact with you if I know anything.

-thank you and have a –Igneel shot the door closed in the man´s face and went to the room where natsu and Lucy were.

He was surprised to see his son with Lucy on his lap, in a making out session.

-you could do that on your bedroom , you know?- Lucy got up, extremely red and hiding her face with her fangs- but forget about that now, I´m going to my room, we need to talk tomorrow morning, the three of us.

They said goodnight and natsu and Lucy went to her room, he insisted to sleep with her because in his words, a dragon never leaves his treasure. Later , happy joined them and slept on their feets.


	2. Chapter 2

A princess problem - chapter 2  
>The next morning was the best, in natsu opinion, he just loved waking up with his girl in his arms, although he constantly went to sleep with Lucy when she was already sleeping and went back to his room before she awaked, and the girl didn't change the idea, not that she'll admit but natsu knew it since she would cuddle with him again if he back off a little.<br>-Good morning- the dragon/boy sweetly whispered in his mate ear.  
>-morning- the girl peck him on the lips before cuddle even closer.<br>Natsu didn't like to stay for a peck, come on she's his mate. He moved in a form that Lucy stood underneath him and lean down to kiss her, full of passion, the girl kissed him in the same way. When his hands were ready to pull over the girl's shirt they heard a furious meow, breaking their kiss to see a blue cat running away from them, jumping to the window.  
>-What was that?- lucy asked breathless.<br>- Don't worry, he probably went to my cousin's house, it's near and she has a white cat, Charles I think, that Happy is crazy about her. And my cousin wendy is really kind, she will like you, why don't we gonna see her?  
>The blonde smiled at her boyfriend happiness and give him a kiss, before going to dress herself.<br>-hurry up, your father wants to talk with us. Then we can go.

One hour later, natsu, Lucy and igneel were on the dining room, having breakfast.  
>-Lucy , can I ask you one thing?- Igneel broke the comfortable silence.<br>-of course.  
>- why did you run away from your castle?- the sudden question caused the princess to let her fork slip from her hand- you don't have to answer, if you don!t want.<br>-no, you have the right to know. You practically don't know anything about me. So I'm starting from the begging...  
>**lucy P.O.V**<br>-when I was five my mother died, my father, the king, started to be cold towards me, saying that was my fault that mother died, and then he simply ignored me. I rarely saw him, I always went to have my meals in my room so almost anyone saw me, only when I got out from my castle to go to the forest, where I used to go with my mother. That was my Until one day when I was walking in the forest and I, still don't know how, fell unconcious. And well... After that you know.  
>**end lucy P.O.V**<br>Igneel and natsu looked at her when she was talking, not believing the reality of the princess.  
>- But why you ask?- lucy asked, trying to restrain the sob, natsu walked to her and sit down on a chair, holding her in his lap.<br>- yesterday, a Royal guard come and asked me if I knew something about you, apparently your father is looking for you.  
>- no, no no -lucy whispered and hugged natsu like her life depended of it<br>- lucy? What's wrong? -Natsu asked, concerned.  
>- you can't let him take me away from you. Please natsu, don't, I don't want to be away. I love being here with you and igneel, I love you and I want to be with you. - The girl tried to say, fighting agains't the sobs and tears that now were present on her face.<br>- wow luce calm down, I'm not going let him, anybody or anything take you away from me. Okay? -Natsu whiped the tears away.  
>The girl nod<br>- but I think I should go see him.- lucy declared.  
>- then I'll go with you.<br>- really?  
>- of course. You're my mate.<br>- thanks.  
>- just be safe and call me if you need it - Igneel wish then luck as they got away from the castle towards lucy's home - please be careful.<br>without the three notice a small blue furball follow the couple.


	3. Chapter 3

# A princess problem chapter 3 #  
>Natsu and Lucy arrived to the kingdom with a lost princess, thanks to natsu's ability of flying they made it in no time.<br>- Luce, you ready?  
>- no. But I have to do this.<br>- What are you going to do?  
>- listen to what he has to say to me and then I'll say something to him.<br>They Slowly entered the castle.  
>- Natsu...<br>- Yeah?  
>- I love you. Just... Don't forget that.<br>- why are you talking like something is about to happen?  
>- nothing. Promise me one thing...<br>- sure  
>- you'll leave if I say so.<br>- what?! And leave you behind? No. Never.  
>- natsu hear me, I don't want nothing bad to happen to you, that's why I'm asking this to you. My father is the king, he has much power, I'm not saying you'll have to leave me behind I know you're going to bring me back.<br>After a long time the boy finally agreed.  
>They went to a room, the king's room, and there he was, sitting on his throne with an angry expression.<br>- Where have you been? And who's that?  
>- I got lost in the forest and this is Natsu, the one who found me.<br>- you, lost in a place you know since you started walking?  
>- miracles happens. - She whispered<br>- anyway, your wedding is already planned.  
>- wedding?! - Lucy and natsu looked shocked, Lucy to his father and natsu to lucy, to find if she knew this from the begging.<br>- yes, you're going to marry to the boy of the most know of the kingdom, you probably have heard about him. (...)  
>Lucy feel her world breaking, the worst was that natsu was here with her.<br>Natsu, although he didn't know the guy, already wanted to kill him.  
>- Father I can't marry him.<br>- why is that?  
>- because she's mine - natsu made it very clear the maid who was at the king side back off with fear.<br>- and who the hell are you to say something like that?!  
>- I'm the son of Igneel, the king of dragons.<br>- I don't know if you know but princesses are to be with princes  
>- and that's why dragons Steel them.-natsu put his arms protectly around his mate<br>- Natsu go away. Please  
>- and that's why they get killed. That will be your destiny.<br>- let's see.  
>- Natsu! Go, please.<br>- you should be a good boy and hear her.  
>Lucy could swore that natsu growled at her father before going away but not without stealing her a kiss, one that seemed like they were never see each other again. The king was red with anger<br>- I'll be back for you in no time. -He kissed her one more time before running away from the royal guard that was behind him, order from the king.  
>- WHAT WAS THAT?<br>- nothing father, I need to rest. -lucy goes to her room, locking herself, ignoring her father 's orders.  
>- natsu. I'll be waiting for you. I promise<br>She wanted to cry until she heard a meow and a familiar voice.  
>- lu, your back!<p>

And three more characters, lucy's father, and who do you think is the prince and the last person?  
>rewiew your opinion.<br>Thanks for reading ^^


	4. Chapter 4

# A princess problem chapter 4 #  
>- Lu, you're back - a blue haired girl rushed to lucy and hug her, forgetting the blue cat on her arms.<br>- levy! -Lucy returned the hug  
>- lu, where have you been? I was so worried, juvia was too she will be so happy when she arrives. She's most of her time in the prince of ice castle. I think our girl is in love.<br>- levy calm down. I'm fine. I was found by natsu and his father, they took care of me and what do you mean with juvia is in love with prince gray?  
>- I believe that she is because she's very happy lately, about two weeks after you run away they met and she started to act more... Well like a normal person in love does.<br>- levy, my father wants me to get married with him. -The blonde tried to keep her tears A furious meow got their atencion.  
>- happy! -The blonde took him from levy's arms - did you follow us?<br>- you know this cat?  
>- of course, he's natsu's cat.<br>- natsu? Who's that? You already refered him.  
>- he's my boyfriend?- the blonde answered, although it come out as a question.<br>- you have a boyfriend? I want to see him.  
>- levy calm down. I don't know if you notice but I've a problem. I love natsu and he promise to come back for me but I have to marry gray. Also I'm afraid my father do something to him and igneel.<br>- wait. Igneel? The king of dragons?!  
>- yes.<br>- you're saying that natsu's a dragon son?  
>- yes...<br>The small girl started to squeal.  
>- OMG that's so romantic. A dragon and a princess.<br>- do I have to remember you a problem called wedding? -Lucy started to Pet happy's head  
>Suddently the Doors were open revealing another girl with blue hair, crying rivers .<br>- Levy, gray told me he was enganged with some stupid princess!  
>lucy cough awkardly<br>- I believe I'm that stupid princess.

Natsu had returned home, after make sure that the royal guard was out of sight but he knew that was desnecesary because they know where the king of dragons lived. Without any delays he dragged igneel to the other castle, the one of the Hill where he took lucy.  
>- What happened boy? Where's lucy?<br>- they took her  
>- what do you mean?<br>Natsu explained everything, not letting any detail escape.  
>- Natsu you know what happens when a dragon loses his mate.<br>- I didn't Mark her so she isn't my mate yet, she is still free .  
>- So you're letting her go?<br>- of course not. I love her and she loves me too, I'll fight for her until my last breath.  
>- you're sure?<br>- for the dragneel's name.  
>- natsu -Igneel put one hand on his right shoulder and looks straight in his eyes - Go call the order of dragons. They'll help us in the fight.<br>-thanks dad - natsu hugged the king before going to a room to send the mensages to the dragons.

Note: the order of dragons is a group where can be found the powerfull dragon of each element, and they're the ones who choose the dragons of their place to fight at their side.


	5. Chapter 5

# A princess problem chapter 5 #  
>- I'm glad to see you too juvia.- the blonde said, without knowing if it was sarcastic or not.<br>- lucy! - Juvia forgot the topic she had in mind as she hugged the lost friend. -We've been so worried. Where were you?  
>Lucy sighed and explained the whole story to both Girls, that were squealing and teasing every time the pink haired boy name was refered.<br>- But I don't understand. If you say you love natsu why are you going to marry my prince gray?  
>- I don't want to! I want to live my life with natsu and only him.<br>- aye. -The cat meow in levy's lap.  
>- did the cat just talked? - Asked both blue haired girls.<br>Lucy took happy from levy's lap and gently put him on her and started to Pet him.  
>- just meet natsu and this is the most normal thing that you will see.- lucy turned to the window, a small smile was seen on her face.<br>"see what you did to me, natsu, only a few hours away from you and your warmth and I already don't know what to do... I miss you so much ."- still with the smile a tear escaped, Rolling down her features.

At the same time, in the castle, a room was with four Persons, with dragon features, like scales, wings, tails and horns, sitting on a large table, at the end it was the king and the prince of dragons.  
>- Igneel, you fire breathing lizard, why did you called us? - a man with Grey hair, Grey horns, wings and tail with torns asked<br>- metalicana don't be rude - a sweet voice scolded, it was a woman with blue sky hair and one white/blue dress, along with the scales and wings, that were a little small than igneel's.  
>At the side of those two dragons were one tall boy and one small girl, with long blue hair.<br>- Grandine you better ignore him, his head is full of metal so he cant think. Either way, natsu has something to ask.  
>- I need your help - natsu began, getting up from his throne.<br>He explained everything about lucy, about her wedding and being his mate.  
>- The flame head got a mate before me?! Yeah, right - gajeel snorted.<br>- who would want to be with you? -Natsu stated.  
>- d-dont fight, please - wendy implored -how is she? She's nice?<br>- she's amazing, she's beautiful and smart and...  
>- oh I got it, and imaginary. -The dark haired smirked.<br>- let's go to the point, natsu, Lucy was engaged when she become your mate, that means she cant be with anyone else- the boy gulped at Grandine explanation - you marked her, didn't you?  
>- The problems arrived when she was ready<br>- Now this can be a problem, a real problem. You have to Mark her as soon as possible or you can lose her. When is the wedding?  
>- don't know, only know that is already planned.<br>- then we have to move quickly. In one week we'll steal her - Igneel imposed  
>- one week?! I can't wait so long.<br>- Yeah igneel, lets just go! They're humans, they cant beat us - metalicana says and how both he and igneel are stuborn a fight started  
>- Igneel, I think metalicana is right for once -Grandine sighed and a "hey " was heard - we cant wait much time, what if she already is married?<br>Igneel finally decided as he let go a sigh.  
>- We're leaving tomorrow, be here early.<p> 


End file.
